


for this night to never ends.

by IllyaTsubomi



Series: the tiny moments. [2]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F, songfic ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: Even after they’re dating, Kana still couldn’t get over how beautiful is the sight of Shiho under the night sky. It was as if she belonged there with the night, with her hair slowly flutters by the wind, her auburn eyes reflected the sight of the sparkling town at night.[[quick KanaShiho writing inspired by Uchiage Hanabi by Daoko and Kenshi Yonezu]]





	for this night to never ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing KanaShiho being awkwardly in love during earlier dating status is really fun. It sets in the same universe as my other KanaShiho writing so I'd make it a series~
> 
> I love these two lovebirds so much please get married already---

Even after they’re dating, Kana still couldn’t get over how beautiful is the sight of Shiho under the night sky. It was as if she belonged there with the night, with her hair slowly flutters by the wind, her auburn eyes reflected the sight of the sparkling town at night.

She would say her praise about it, but there are two things to consider right now as she gulped down her feelings. One is that they’re not alone. This little trip to see the fireworks at night in a private villa is with other idols of the production– and they kept their relationship a secret for an obvious reason. Two, Kana isn’t sure what kind of word could she use to describe such a pretty sight without driving Shiho in embarrassment.

So she just stands there, stunned, before Shiho noticed her strange gesture sooner than she expected.

“What is it?” She calmly asked her, stopping her hair from being blown on the wind with her finger. It surely is a beautiful sight, that Kana ends up muttering.

“Beautiful…”

And of course, Shiho heard her. Blushing, she shifted her gaze.

“…thank you, but I don’t think that’s appropriate for now.”

“I—I know! It’s just– You’re so beautiful under the night sky that–”

A finger stopped her flow of words “Ssh,” Shiho whispered. “We shouldn’t really be obvious here.”

Kana scratches the back of her head, forcing out a smile among her reddened face. She wasn’t even sure what kind of words are she spouting after that.

“T–then, let’s find somewhere we can go, just the two of us— just kidding, hehe…”

Much to her surprise, Shiho nodded, answered “Yeah, let’s go.” with a whisper.

* * *

“Beach~ with my beloved~” With a small, whispering voice, Kana hums to herself. There was a beach near the villa. With everyone being ready to watch the fireworks from the best spot, no others came there, at least not to their knowledge.

And to her hums, Shiho softly smiled, not knowing what to say. It hasn’t been quite long before they officially became a couple, they haven’t even kissed. Due to their own busy days, there’s no way they could go to dates either. If anything, this is the closest they go for a date.

“I guess this is our first date…?”

The two’s voice resonates at the same time, and to that, Shiho bit her lips while Kana giggled a little.

“D–don’t laugh…” Shiho shies away in embarrassment, looking at the other way while pouting. At that beautifully adorable sight, Kana stutters in panic.

“I—I’m not! It’s just— kind of funny we said it at the same time…”

“That’s called laughing.”

“…Uhh, I guess you’re right, haha.” Kana scratches her cheek, as it was her turn to look away. “But really, sorry it can’t be that memorable of a first date.”

To that awkward smile. Shiho just smiled as she took Kana’s hands.

“I don’t mind, as long as we’re together.” Her grip on Kana’s hands tightens. Kana’s blushing face grew even redder as she looked down, whispering “That’s kind of unfair, Shiho….” to herself, though loud enough for Shiho to hear.

“But then…” Shiho’s expression turned serious, though there’s still gentleness reflected in her eyes. It was per usual. “….I wonder what we should do now. And I don’t want to return this early, either.”

“…I guess we can see the fireworks here too?” Kana suggested with a smile, though her red face still hasn’t recovered much.

“I guess that works.” Shiho looked around until she spotted a rather comfortable looking rock from a distance. “Let’s sit there while waiting.”

* * *

 

“You see, Shiho. You really suit the night sky. It’s just so beautiful and fitting for your calm and cool image.”

Kana said such praises with an innocent smile, as she clings to her arms while sitting down that it’s Shiho’s turn to blush uncontrollably.

“Then, I can say you’re suiting to the image of the day.” Shiho still attempts to say it calmly, yet her loving heart does make her shiver a little in embarrassment.

“So that we could match each other?” Shiho still wondered why Kana could say such things with such an innocent grin, but she just does that rather easily.

“T–that, and… you’re always so bright, like the shining sun.”

“Eh? I’m not that smart, though….”

“Not in that meaning.” Shiho giggled this time, as she slowly pulls Kana to a closer cradle once she heard sounds of a beautiful explosion, accompanied with some sparkling colors. “I guess it’s starting, huh.”

“Ah, right! We can’t see it clearly, though…”

“Should we return, then? I’m sure they noticed we’re gone, too…”

Kana just clung even tighter.

“No, I don’t want to! That way, this ‘date’ will end too soon….”

Shiho sighed, patting Kana gently. “Yeah, I don’t want that either, but there’s no point staying here….”

“You’re right….” Kana pouts. “…But I feel like we’d need to have more memorable things first from this date….”

Shiho softly sighs at her complain. Memorable—- her brain does give out an idea, but to that idea, she silently bit her lips in embarrassment. She needs to gather her courage first for that idea, and she’s not sure if she could do that as quickly as now. Her heart beats so fast as she gazed at the Kana who’s still struggling to see the fireworks clearly.

“Hey, I know what can be memorable! Wanna do it?”

“Me too.”

 _This is a once in lifetime chance—_ and when she reminded herself of that, suddenly, courage overflows her. She puts her hands on Kana’s cheek, pulling the girl close to her, before slowly closing her distance with her lips. The kiss lasted barely a blooming firework, as the two separates themselves out of embarrassment.

“S–Shiho?!”

“There you go, something memorable from our first date.” Shiho calmly said though it’s clear from her expression that she’s embarrassed too. Kana doesn’t look like she understood what’s going on from her face alone, as she said embarrassedly, and innocently;

“I— I was thinking of gathering some seashells, actually.”

Shiho was dumbfounded at that statement that she ends up pinching Kana’s cheek before they decided to return to the group.


End file.
